pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP184: Casting a Paul on Barry!
is the 27th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot Ash's Snorlax defeats a Grumpig, allowing Ash a safe victory to next round. The screen displays Ash will have to battle Conway and Paul Barry. Dawn sees Ash will battle Conway. Conway appears out of nowhere and lets them know he has made a secret strategy against Ash. Conway asks Dawn if she would like to hear it, but she takes some steps back and knocks Barry out. Barry and Dawn argue, but stop, as Barry wants to see Paul to wish him luck in the battle. Dawn advises Barry not to do it or Paul might not know who Barry is. Barry disagrees, so Dawn thinks Paul might respond that he is pathetic, which gets Barry riled up and goes to Paul, ignoring her advice. Team Rocket are about to sell more products, but the people ignore them. Meowth thinks Jessie's statue and Jessie thinks Meowth statue is what is causing the customers to ignore the stand. James discusses the situation, as the boss lady has set them here to sell more products. As more people are going inside the stadium, so they need to analyze this better. Paul checks on Barry and his Pokémon, though Barry and the gang appears. Ash is startled by Paul's gaze. Barry sees Paul is checking on him and his Pokémon and while he feels happy for that, he tells them all it will not matter, as he gets stronger and better every minute. Barry asks of Paul to give the best to the viewers, but Paul leaves and responds that it is a common battle, like any other. Later, Ash and Barry analyze their opponents. Barry has not much info about Paul, while Ash learns Conway uses many different strategies to win. Conway is also analyzing data, but not on Ash, but Tobias, who used Darkrai to win thus far; even he used Darkrai for Gym Battles and did not lost a single round. Barry gives up on gathering data and can only battle and gets encouraged by Ash. Ash and Barry run to get the excitement off. Barry and Ash cannot wait for the battle tomorrow and argue whose star on the sky is. Next day, the next round starts. The field changes to a different layout and the first battle is Barry vs. Paul. Barry sends Skarmory and Paul his Magmortar. Skarmory starts with Spikes and when Paul sends a Pokémon, it takes damage. Magmortar uses Flamethrower and defeats Skarmory. Barry calls it back and sends Empoleon. Empoleon hits Magmortar with Hydro Cannon, which deals a lot of damage. Barry taunts Paul a bit, as when he sends a Pokémon, it takes damage, but Paul, surprisingly, calls Magmortar and sends Ursaring. Ursaring takes damage, while Barry calls Empoleon back and sends Hitmonlee. Ursaring becomes more powerful using Bulk Up, but gets pushed away with Hitmonlee's Mega Kick. Ursaring retaliates using Hammer Arm, but misses. Barry tells Paul Hitmonlee is fast and strong, so Ursaring slashes the rock under Hitmonlee and goes to attack it, but Hitmonlee dodges and uses Close Combat to damage Ursaring. Ursaring uses Hammer Arm and hits Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee uses Jump Kick and hurts Ursaring badly. Ursaring uses Focus blast, so Hitmonlee goes to hide behind a rock and gets pushed away. Ursaring goes to defeat it using Hammer Arm, but Hitmonlee uses Blaze Kick, which lights Ursaring and burns it. However, Ursaring's Guts causes it to be much stronger. Hitmonlee goes to use Blaze Kick and collides with Hammer Arm. However, Hitmonlee took the hit and falls in defeat. Team Rocket watch the fight, as they still have not any customers. James proposes to switch the goods as they can Pokémon. Jessie and Meowth are confused, so James goes to handle the detailes. Barry sends Empoleon back. Ursaring goes to slash and gets in collision with Drill Peck. Ursaring uses Focus Blast, but Empoleon sends the attack back to Ursaring. Paul is surprised, making Barry happy that he succeeded in this, but Paul calls Ursaring back. Paul sends Electivire, who takes damage from Spikes. Empoleon uses Hyper Beam and collides with Thunder. Electivire uses ThunderPunch and misses, even after several attempts. Electivire cornered Empoleon and hits it using Giga Impact, which makes a lot of damage. Electivire uses ThunderPunch and pushes Empoleon, hurting it pretty badly. Barry encourages Empoleon to win, which in turn makes Empoleon's ability, Torrent, activated. Empoleon uses Hydro Cannon, but Electivire shields itself using Protect. Electivire retaliates using Thunder and strikes Empoleon. Empoleon stands there and Barry goes after it. In a moment, Paul wins. Meanwhile, James returned with the goods and soon the crowd gets an interest, making Team Rocket more profit. Later, Barry tells Paul that even if he lost, he has no regrets. Paul response it was a great battle and accepts Barry's wish to meet again and fight someday. Barry admits that battling Paul gets him even more fired up. Dawn reminds Ash he has a battle with Conway. Conway appears out of nowhere (as usual) and still bets that his secret strategy will give him victory. Ash angrily responds he can forget about it, as Ash will win. Debuts Pokémon *Paul's Electivire *Barry's Hitmonlee *Barry's Skarmory Ability *Torrent Trivia Mistakes When Barry's Empoleon used Hydro Cannon it was shown destroying rocks in its path, but when Barry's Hitmonlee and Paul's Ursaring were battling there weren't any rocks in their path. Gallery Jessie and Meowth argue which goods scare the customers away DP184 2.jpg Ash and Barry are quite excited DP184 3.jpg Skarmory gets defeated by Flamethrower DP184 4.jpg Magmortar takes damage from Hydro Cannon DP184 5.jpg Hitmonlee's Blaze Kick hits Ursaring DP184 6.jpg Electivire's Giga Impact takes toll on Empoleon DP184 7.jpg Empoleon's Torrent is activated DP184 8.jpg Empoleon gets hurt by Thunder DP184 9.jpg Team Rocket are successful once more }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Paul Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Barry Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes directed by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears